Un pequeño corte en la Mejilla IWTB
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: La escena pérdida de como se hizo Mulder el pequeño corte en su mejilla, lo siento no soy buena para los summary, es un MSR, Rating M Por escenas subidas de tono


**Un Pequeño Corte en la Mejilla**

By La Dama del Tiempo

* * *

Hola es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Mulder & Scully y mas de este tipo, un poco subido de tono, pero sin ser demasiado explicitos.

Este fic se basa en la escena durante y después de la llamada que le hacen Drummy y Whitney a Scully para informarle de la nueva pista.

Spoilers: La película Los Expedientes Secretos X: Quiero Creer, vayan a verla se las recomiendo.

Ubicación escena en la que estan Mulder y Scully en su recamara durante la pelicula I Want to believe

Summary: ¿Alguien se pregunta cómo se hizo Mulder ese pequeño corte en la mejilla? Aqui mi explicación ;)

* * *

**Un Pequeño Corte en la Mejilla**

By La Dama del Tiempo

-¿Hola?

Mi teléfono celular timbró, interrumpiendo mi discusión con Mulder, por lo que salí del baño a contestarlo, después de todo podría ser una llamada del hospital por alguna emergencia, quizás algún cambio en el estado de Cristhian.

-¿Hola?

Pude escuchar como Mulder se detenía brevemente en lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose la espuma para afeitar, tuve que concentrarme en la voz que me llamaba.

-¿Dra. Scully?

Oh, entonces no era del hospital, quise soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero mi intuición me decía que quizás esto sería peor que una llamada del hospital, debía ser algo realmente urgente para que el agente Drummy me llamara a estas altas horas de la noche.

-Sí- respondí intrigada.

-La llama Dakota Whitney-me avisó Drummy, la sola mención de ese nombre me puso en guardia, por lo que evité hablar, detrás de mí escuché los suaves ruidos que hacía Mulder

-¿Me esperas un segundo?- escuché de fondo la voz de ella, unos segundos más tarde escuché como el teléfono era pasado de una mano a otra.

-Perdón por llamar a esta ahora- se disculpó la agente Dakota Whitney, quizás sea que Mulder me haya contagiado su paranoia, pero el tono de su voz me decía que no era conmigo con quien quería hablar.

-¿Descubrieron algo?-pregunté mostrando interés, detrás de mí escuché los pasos de Mulder acercándose, y pude sentir el olor de su colonia.

-¿La encontraron?- me preguntó Mulder colocándose a mi lado, me giré para verlo, luce bastante sexy con el torso desnudo y la barba llena de espuma, por una milésima de segundo me recuerda a Santa Claus con su barba blanca, pero definitivamente él no se vería tan sensual como Mulder, noto que en su pecho hay un poco de espuma por lo que me muevo un poco para evitar que me distraiga.

-Tenemos otra pista- contestó la agente Whitney, reprimí el impulso de sonreír al notar como su tono sonó ligeramente sobresaltado, como si no esperara escuchar la voz de Mulder cerca de mí y aun a éstas horas.

-¿De la misma fuente?- cuestioné, esperando que no me confirmaran mis sospechas

-Misma fuente, noticia distinta-respondió finalmente la agente Whitney.

-Aquí es, de vuelta en el granero- escuché la voz de fondo del Padre Joe.

Después de eso, el teléfono lo tomó el agente Drummy, quien me dio la dirección y varias indicaciones de cómo llegar, Mulder se mantuvo en silencio junto a mí, esperando para que le informara lo que habían averiguado.

Terminé la llamada y Mulder me miraba expectante, esperando que le contara todo.

-El Padre Joe tuvo una nueva visión, en este momento los agentes Drummy y Whitney se dirigen allá.

Él asintió y se quedó sin decir nada por un largo minuto, quizás aun con la tensión de la discusión que habíamos tenido minutos antes.

Desvié la mirada, coloqué el celular sobre la mesita de noche y encendí la luz, abrí el cajón y saqué el alimento para peces, prefiero alimentarlos a éstas horas, no quiero que estos pequeños peces pasen por la misma suerte que pasaron los que tenía Mulder en su departamento, me giro al sentir su mirada sobre mí, por lo que decido acércamele.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunto para asegurarme, él no me responde, bajo la vista de su rostro que parecía estar muy concentrado en algo y observo que el pequeño puñado de espuma aun esta en su pecho, sonreí débilmente y lo retiré con mi mano, mi pequeña acción logró sacarlo de su trance, ya que ahora me miraba fijamente, intentando adivinar cual sería mi siguiente movimiento, por lo que esparcí la espuma en su nariz.

Él rió al tiempo que se la quitaba con la mano derecha, pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura, jalándome para estar más cerca de él, acercó mi cara con la suya y aunque quise retroceder para evitar mancharme de espuma, me sujetó con firmeza besándose, al principio no pude reaccionar bien, la barba aun a través de la espuma raspaba, aunque debía admitir que con menos intensidad de cuando estábamos en la cama, el beso no duró mucho ya que nos separamos, ambos con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, una pequeña señal de que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-¡Mulder!-exclamé tratando de no reír y de limpiarme los restos de espuma que el beso había dejado en mi rostro, él sólo volvió a reír y regresar al baño a afeitarse. Lo cual era una gran noticia, llevaba cerca de dos semanas con esa barba, al principio no quise oponerme, después de todo si él quería probar algo nuevo y lo hacia sentirse bien, no era quien para interponerme, pero cuando hicimos el amor en la noche y su barba me raspó por todos lados, supe que debía hablar con él, a la mañana siguiente mientras me bañaba para ir al hospital casi grito al descubrir las marcas rojas que su barba había dejado en mi cuello, hombros y mi mejilla derecha, y esas solo eran las áreas más visibles, tuve que ponerme un suéter de cuello de tortuga y maquillarme las zonas rojas, así como evitar al Padre Ybarra, sabía que no le agradaba y no quería darle un motivo para que me molestara, pero gracias a Dios ese día lo pude esquivar y él no se dio cuenta.

Una sonrisa se desliza en mis labios al pensar que después de esto la agente Whitney dejara de coquetear con Mulder, por que sé que le interesa, la forma en que lo mira y el modo en que pasó de mi presentación para casi pegársele a mi Mulder lo confirma, mi instinto femenino no me engaña.

Hubiese deseado ver su cara cuando escuchó a Mulder, él me ama a mí y a nadie más, sólo espero que este caso no afecte nuestra relación ya sea con la agente Whitney o con el Padre Joe, únicamente quiero que el F.B.I. vuelva a Washington y nos deje en paz.

* * *

Adiós barba, vaya pero que poco aguanté, solo 2 semanas, ahora a volver a mi antigua imagen, paso el rastrillo de forma suave, no quiero hacerme ningún corte, que a mi edad eso sería ya algo torpe, lo sigo pasando hasta que me detengo y lo enjuago en agua retirando los restos de espuma y de mi barba para volver a pasarlo. Esto es aburrido, por lo que muevo el espejo de tal forma que me permita ver lo que esta haciendo Scully en la habitación.

Oh si, esto es mucho más entretenido, sigo afeitándome, aunque poniéndole más atención a lo que hace mi mujer, si _mi_ mujer, quizás no estemos casados por la ley o por la iglesia, pero ella es mi mujer y yo soy su hombre, vuelvo a enjuagar el rastrillo, desvío la vista de mi mujer y observo que ya casi he terminado, solo me falta darme una última pasada y termino, no más excusas para no tener diversión en la cama.

Regreso mi atención a Scully, no la veo por un instante, por lo que vuelvo a mover el espejo hasta que la veo sacando ropa del armario, la pone sobre la cama, para después volver por su calzado, mientras paso el rastrillo por la zona del bigote, eliminándolo por completo al tiempo que por mi visión periférica sigo observándola, se quita la sobrebata, quedando solo en esa pequeña bata que tanto me gusta que se ponga, me encanta deslizar mi pierna entre las suyas, besarle los hombros desnudos, pasar mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, y acariciarlas debajo de la bata y... mejor me detengo ahí, ya me estoy excitando con sólo recordar, aunque esta vez tengo una buena excusa, hace dos semanas que no hacemos el amor.

Paso el rastrillo por mi mejilla izquierda para finalizar y cambiarme, al volver mi vista al espejo descubro a mi mujer en ropa en interior dando una vuelta sobre si misma tratando de encontrar algo a su alrededor solo por unos segundos revelando el sexy sujetador que trae puesto, ¡me esta torturando!, pero si ya me quité la barba, por Dios, Scully no seas cruel, que soy un hombre, siento un pequeño ardor en mi mejilla, por lo que emito un quejido, al volver la vista al espejo descubro la razón, tengo un pequeño corte que me hice con el rastrillo, lo tocó y un doloroso "auch" sale de mis labios, dejo el rastrillo y abro la puerta de espejo, buscando algo con que limpiar la herida, revuelvo las cosas, Scully me linchará por esto, ella sigue siendo la misma mujer científica obsesionada con el orden.

-¿Qué tanto haces, Mulder?

Me giro de inmediato para encontrarla detrás de mí, observándome con curiosidad, ay, sigue en ropa interior y como si eso fuera poco uno de los delgados tirantes del sostén se esta deslizando por su hombro.

-Déjame ver- me toca el rostro, pero tiene que estirarse para poder lograrlo, por lo que me siento en la taza del baño para que mi doctora personal revise mi herida, ella observa mi pequeña cortada, busca un algodón, no sin antes alzarme su ceja al ver el desorden que hice, le doy una sonrisa inocente en conjunto con mi cara de cachorrito abandonado, lo cual provoca que mueva la cabeza de un lado para otro con algo de resignación intentando que sus labios eviten sonreír, moja un poco el algodón y lo pasa por mi mejilla, y aunque realmente no me duele, es solo una pequeña molestia, finjo que en verdad me duele.

-Mulder eres un exagerado, solo es un pequeño corte- me dice al tiempo que ríe por lo bajo, al terminar con mi herida le da un pequeño beso retirándose con una bella sonrisa, antes de que se pueda dar la vuelta me pongo de pie, la sujeto por cintura y la beso, entreabro sus labios, permitiéndole el acceso a mi lengua, muevo la cabeza para cambiar de ángulo, un gemido sale de mi garganta al alzarla y dejarla contra la pared, ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas, mis manos se deslizan por su trasero, al tiempo que succiono su labio inferior, su mano revuelve mi cabello al tiempo que su lengua lucha contra la mía, nos separamos por falta de aire y me dirijo a su cuello besándolo, rozando con mi nariz y oliendo su perfume, esta vez es ella quien gime, abrazándome con más fuerza, mueve mi cabeza y me besa, sus labios dejan los míos y acarician mi mejilla, mi mandíbula, mi cuello, regresa a mi quijada dándole un suave beso.

Sus manos acarician mi pecho y mis brazos, la sujeto con fuerza, y la llevo a la cama, nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulan.

-Lindo conjunto, ¿Quiere jugar a los Médicos, Doctora Scully?- le pregunto insinuantemente pasando mis manos por sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje- Por que le advierto que me ha excitado-le susurro frotando la muestra de mi excitación entre sus piernas

-Mulder, a ti _todo_ te excita- me responde en un susurro pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Te equivocas, solo _tú_ me excitas de este modo- le respondo al oído, ella retiene el aliento cuando beso el lóbulo de su oreja y antes de que pueda seguir mi recorrido ella me baja el pantalón del pijama, me muevo para quitármelo por completo quedándome únicamente con mis boxers, al volver a mi antigua posición descubro a Scully con esa mirada sexy observándome mientras se muerde sensualmente el labio inferior, oh esto va estar muy bueno.

La beso al tiempo que mis manos mueven el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos, suspiro en su boca y ella desliza su pierna por mi entrepierna, ocasionando que un gutural gemido de placer salga de mi garganta y se quede en su boca, resbalo ágilmente mis manos hasta su espalda para quitarle ese maldito pedazo de tela que me impide disfrutar plenamente de ella.

Estoy por empezar a quitárselo cuando escucho el maldito timbre del celular de Scully, lo ignoro y continúo en lo mío, hasta que ella me coloca sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho y me separa un poco.

-Déjalo que suene, Scully-le aconsejo aun sin quitarme de encima, ella alza su ceja con desaprobación y me hace una seña para que la deje moverse.

-Puede ser importante, Mulder-me responde finalmente cuando me muevo un poco liberando mi peso de su cuerpo, se gira y se mueve en la cama hasta alcanzar ese maldito aparato que aun no para de sonar.

-Sí, soy yo- responde sentándose en la cama.-Perdone Agente Whitney, pero ¿para qué quiere el número telefónico de Mulder?- continua ella, y por el modo de decir esas palabras sé que esta molestándose.

-No se preocupe, Agente Whitney, yo le haré llegar el recado mucho más rápido, ya _vamos _para allá- tras esa frase territorial Scully cuelga el teléfono y sé que esta furiosa.

La conozco mejor que nadie y sé que en estas circunstancias es mejor quedarse calladito, una palabra mal dicha y descargará su ira contra mí, aunque pensándolo bien, hay una forma para que la descargue y que nos dé a ambos placer.

-Mulder- me llama con un tono de voz autoritario, ese que en ocasiones le gusta usar mientras jugamos en la cama.

No digo nada, solo la observó a la cara, tratando de evitar bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-La próxima vez no me dejes contestar el teléfono- me ordena, no puedo evitarlo y una sonrisa que peligra en convertirse en risa se extiende por mi rostro.

-Ven acá, Doc- la invito extendiendo mis brazos, ella me observa y por su mirada adivino que se divide entre venir a mi lado y alejarse a vestirse.

Finalmente se acerca con algo de duda, la abrazo contra mi pecho y ella oculta su rostro en mi cuello, beso suavemente su cabello, con ese exquisito aroma a flores silvestres y fressia.

-Le interesas, Mulder- finalmente suelta lo que tanto la molestó.

-Sé que le intereso para el caso- le digo acariciando su cabello, ella levanta el rostro y me observa como si le hubiera dicho una de mis más fantasiosas teorías sobre hombres polilla.

-Mulder, le interesas como hombre

Ante eso me quedo callado, la verdad es que no le he puesto mucha atención a la agente Whitney, como para asegurar la afirmación de Scully. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé intrigado por el caso y por las visiones del Padre Joe, estaba demasiado curioso por las visiones y tratar de encontrar la conexión entre la víctima y el Padre Joe.

Le sonrío al tiempo que le acaricio el rostro.

-Hey, solo hay una Señora Spooky y esa eres tú- le digo con sinceridad, tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo hace, es una pequeña sonrisa, pero al menos sonrió.

-Ambos sabemos que eres la única mujer para mí- le digo sujetándole el rostro y mirándola a los ojos, para que ella pueda ver la honestidad en ellos.

-Lo sé, pero no deja de molestarme como intenta coquetear contigo.

-Así que, cuénteme de esos celos, Doc- le digo con mi mejor tono de psicólogo sexy, al tiempo que me acercó tanto a ella, que solo unos milímetros nos separan.

Se ríe nerviosamente y me besa, y sé que todo esta bien entre nosotros.

-Es hora de vestirnos, Mulder, no queremos hacer esperar al F.B.I.- me dice de forma sarcástica al tiempo que se libera de mi abrazo, recoge la ropa que en estos momentos esta en el suelo y me avienta la mía, mientras ella toma la suya y se va al baño a vestirse, la observó dolido desde mi posición, ella me da una sonrisa de disculpa, por lo que avanzo un paso pero su voz me detiene.

-Lo dejáremos para otra ocasión Mulder, ambos sabemos que si me visto contigo, terminaremos desnudos en la cama haciendo el amor y jamás llegaremos a ver la nueva pista que el Padre Joe le dio al F.B.I.

Y tras decir eso cierra la puerta, ¡con seguro!

Mierda, tan fácil que hubiese sido simplemente abrir la puerta, sujetarla de la cintura, besarla, ponerla contra la pared y continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente.

Y doble mierda, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió llamar a la Agente Whitney para interrumpirnos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo fanfics subidos de tono, por lo que agradecería enormemente sus comentarios.

besos

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo

* * *


End file.
